the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent of the Week
The Agent of the Week is an agent that gets an award for doing a certain thing, as chosen by the Mods. The agents of the week are listed below. The Agent of the Week ''is chosen every Thursday, but has not been recently updated. Current Agents of the Week 1. OrangeEagle77 (Ekaterina) - For earning the highest all-time Arena 39 Score. 2. PizzaAngel9 (Katelin, Janus) - For getting the most likes on a post. 3. HopefulMusic40 (Kat, Janus) - For writing an awesome 39 Clues Fan-Fction story. 4. ArrowStrong100 (Mary, Lucian) - For giving the best advice to agents on the MB. 5. CitadelHistory8 (Jay, Lucian) - For inventing C-mail, which is used in the Unstoppable Missions. 6. AwesomeMusician19 (Ivy, Ekaterina) - For guessing all the admins correctly first in the "Unstoppable is Released - Admins are Celebrating!" photo. 7. CrimsonCaptain17 (Matt, Tomas) - For writing the best fanfiction story on Jude Watson's post. 8. IceBlizzard20 (Lucian) - For being the best at Trivia Tuesdays. 9. AmethystAuthor17 (Amethyst/Latitia, Ekaterina) - For posting an awesome Halloween thread. 10. JadeRuby73 (Janus) - For not only writing epicsprinkles fan-fictions on Fan-Fiction Fridays, but for writing on every story-starter. 11. AthenaWriting2 (Crimson Journey, Ekaterina) - For being the first to solve last week's Code Cracking Challenge. 12. SapphirePhoenix492 (Janus) - For having this week's top score in Arena 39. 13. VanillaAgent7 (Justin, Ekaterina) - For giving the best advice to newbies and creating AID, which is devoted to helping newbies. 14. OnyxOpal19 (Lucian) - For being the first to answer the last Trivia Tuesday question correctly. 15. FrostSparrow15 (Oz, Janus) - For posting an awesome thread and counting down to ''Breakaway. 16. ZeusPoseidon212 (Ekaterina) - For having the high score in Arena 39 that week.'' '' 17. MistDragon22 (Ekaterina) - For writing an awesome fanfic on the Fanfiction Friday thread. 18. DreamtimeHeroine2 (Monica, Janus) - For being first to congratulate last weeks AoTW and keeping the MB in high spirits. 19. DragonNebula27 (Heather, Janus) - For being terrific at trivia. 20. FireTurtle10 (Em, Ekaterina) - For looking out for other agents. 21. DawnPheonix122 (Seth, Lucian) - For writing an excellent news article defending Cahill's against J. Rutherford Pierce. 22. ArtisticWords12 (Andrea, Janus) - For being a fantastic friend and appreciating the mods. 23. BlueDevious1 (Ekaterina) - For being the first to solve the Where in the World challenge. 24. RaccoonWave4 (Saber, Lucian) - For being the first one to solve the code in the chapter in Breakaway. 25. Analyzingwizard7 (Chaitanya, Lucian) - For being 'outrageously awesome and awesomely outrageous'. 26. MidnightBlue99 (Sam, Ekaterina) - For starting a Unstoppable discussion and contributing original writing. 27. BookFairy45 (Ariana, Tomas) - For being a positive example and a fantastic fan. 28. AmethystUnicorn147 (Nour, Janus) - For being the first to write on Saladin's Story Starters thread. 29. ZeusPegasus155 (Lucian) - For being a Cahill rock star on the Trivia page. 30. MagicalNectar2 (Clair, Ekaterina) - For being the first person to post on the World's Collide countdown post 31. ZeusBrain24 (Ekaterina) - For being the first person to correctly solve the World Collide challenge. 32. VolcanoOnyx9 (Kris, Janus) - For correctly solving the World's Collide mash-up puzzle. 33. IceCool15 (Ekaterina) - Posting an awesome reply to Natalie Standiford's story starter. 34. BrilliantPhoenix21 (Ekaterina) - For being the first one to solve the Countdown code. 35. JadeNecklace151 (Lucian) - For having the week's highest Arena 39 score. 36. IsisStorm15 (Ekaterina) - For starting a Countdown discussion thread. 37. EmeraldRain38 (Tomas) - For being the first to solve the previous week's trivia question. 38. CrazyTeam13 (Janus) - For posting great comments and questions to the Countdown discussion. 39. AuthorActor11 (Janus) - For writing a great response to the previous weeks Fan Fiction Friday story starter. 40. InkForest13 (Lyss, Ekaterina) - For loving all things writing and having an epic word a day thread. 41. SolvingSmart8 (Bobby, Ekaterina) -For helping to make the boards a better place and being the first to comment on a quite a few threads this week! 42. GlamorousAphrodite103 (Gina, Tomas) -For being the first to solve a Trivia Tuesday question! 43. BashfulBookish6 (Julia, Lucian) -For being one of the first official campers at Camp Cahill! 44. DarkMonkey21 (Alabaster, Lucian) -For being the first one to crack that weeks Camp Cahill Code Challange. 45. ShyRainbow5 (George, Lucian) -For passing along terrific advice to new Cahills. 46. AgentGriffin13 (Carson, Lucian) -For noticing and celebrating the greatness in our fellow Cahills. 47: NinjaFairy1 (Barbara, Ekaterina) -For entertaining the message boards with some totally Cahill-tastic fan fic! 48:AmberSnow388 (Reese, Janus) -For being the first to welcome Doublecross to the boards! 49: DecipheringLibrary27 (Oscar, Lucian) -For having this week's HIGH SCORE in Arena 39! 50:AngelEyes933 (Boadicea, Ekaterina) -For kickstarting our Doublecross discussion! 51: SportsRed43 (Ekaterina) -For having this week's high score in Arena 39! After this, it seems to have stopped. Continuation, retrieved from the home page: AquaCat2625 Category:Message Board Category:Agents on the Message Board Category:Threads Category:Entertainment Category:Agents on the Wiki